How much is a life worth?
by disneyislife
Summary: Emma is forced to sell herself into slavery to the royal family. The Queen is happy to have a new toy but little does she know that her life will be forever changed. SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

A/N: I couldn't sleep so I wrote this. Idk why but it got dark real fast. wtf brain.

How much is a life worth?-Chapter 1

The sun had already set and all the villagers had already taken their leave, resting for the next day that is sure to come. That is, all the villagers but one.

Emma Swan sat alone in the dark with nothing but a single candle for light. She sat there staring at the contents in her hand, 20 gold pieces. 20 gold pieces is what her life is worth. After the Dark King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest decreed that taxes be raised due to the never ending war with the White Kingdom, the blonde found herself in a never ending nightmare. Her choices were taken from her. Her body sold countless times resulting to the 9 month son now sleeping in his bundle.

Sadly, her efforts weren't enough. The young woman scoffed at this thought. _It's never enough._ It didn't matter how much men she "entertained"—her debts kept getting higher and higher and she began to lose her strength. No longer did she see a happy ending in her future. No longer did she see things in color. No. She had lost all hope and in the end, she lost herself. The idea of death came to her in her dreams countless times and she couldn't help but wish for such a sweet escape from this hell she called life.

Had it not been for the new born sleeping peacefully against her chest, she would have taken her own life a long time ago. If it weren't for him, she'd be sleeping peacefully too. But the more permanent sleep.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully put the 20 gold pieces into her sack before gathering the precious bundle into her arms, looking back at the place she once called home giving it a silent good-bye. Not being able to look any longer, she rushed out into the cold air never to return again.

After a full nights walk, the young woman finally reached her destination. Careful not to wake the child in her arms, she slowly climbed the steep steps leading to the small cottage up the hill. Keeping in mind the time of day, she knocked lightly on the door praying for an answer. Time seemed to slow until finally the door swung open.

On the other side of the door stood a thin brunette with big brown eyes and a brilliant smile placed on her lips.

"Emma," she said with such love in her voice the blonde began to weep clutching the infant in her arms as if he were the only thing keeping her from floating away.

The younger of the two looked at her with curiosity not knowing the reason of her friends' grief. She slowly pulled the other woman into the warm house hugging her as best she could with a still sleeping child between the two.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Ruby, I need to speak with granny. I need to speak with both of you."

Ruby nodded, not wanting to push further knowing that things would be explained in a short while. She turned to wake her grandmother only to see that she had seen the whole ordeal.

The eldest of the three looked at the blonde with sad eyes already knowing the words about to be said.

"Ruby, go put on a pot of tea. Emma dear, come. Let us sit."

Emma nodded walking with granny towards the fire place where a sitting area had been placed, waiting for her young friend to join knowing she had a lot to ask of the two women.

Once Ruby came with a tray of tea, Emma looked at the matching pair of chocolate eyes and began to explain herself.

"Granny…Red. I've done some things that I'm not proud of. Once the taxes were raised, I had no other choice. It was either live on the streets or—or," she choked on her own words beginning to sob.

Closing the distance between the two, the elderly woman enveloped her into a gentle embrace providing what little comfort she could give.

"hush child. We know, we know. The days that we live in, a woman has to do what she must in order to survive. And you…YOU are a SURVIVOR. Do you hear me? You, Emma Swan are a SURVIVOR and don't you ever apologize for it."

Emma nodded into the crook of the older woman's neck reducing her sobs to uncontrollable jerks. Taking a deep breath, she released herself from the warm embrace, thankful to not have to explain and relive those awful years tending to the needs countless men.

"I need to ask something of you two. And I know you owe me nothing but…you are the only family that I have," silent tears began to roll down her checks thinking about the request she is soon to ask. "I need you to please, _please _care for my child."

"Emma, what's going on? Are you in trouble?" Ruby asked, her eyes wide with confusion and worry.

Not being able to look either of them in the eye, Emma told her story.

"All my life, I've fought. I fought for the house I once owned. I fought for love and I fought for what I believed was right. I once thought that true love could break any spell and that there was good in everyone. And then this…this WAR started. I lost my small shop in the market place. I lost my home. I lost my parents. I thought I had lost everything. But I was wrong…I was so wrong.

After Neal came up to me that one night on the streets, it—it was _so cold. _I remember how well groomed he was and how nice he was to me. It had been _months _since someone smiled at me or talked to me—even looked at me. I remember how he told me he could give me a place to stay the night. Somewhere warm and dry. I was so cold. So hungry. And so…so lonely. I didn't think twice, I thought he was the kind gentlemen that he led me to believe. _Ha! If only…_

Once we got to his house, I knew something was wrong. There were men—countless men in line to enter what I thought was a tavern. Not thinking twice, I walked into the door he oh so kindly opened for me. That's when I saw the naked women…tending to the men. Unashamedly pleasuring them for the small price of a coin."

Emma looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms, finding some peace by looking at his innocent face. Taking a deep breath, she continued her story.

"That first night, I wasn't offered to those men. No, Neal wanted me first—at least that's what he told me. He said that I belonged to him now. That I was to pleasure and fuck who and when at his command. That was when I realized that we were alone in a small room which only contained a four post bed and a dresser. He told me that this was now my room, where I'd work for his 'great hospitality.' He took my innocence that night. I thought I had lost all that I held dear to me. But he proved me wrong by taking the one thing I had left, my dignity.

He would rarely allow another man to touch me or fuck me. But he did. He would stand there, watching, making sure I put on a good show for his friend. I had to pretend to like it—want it. As if it were my choice to sell my body to anyone who desired.

Once he noticed my body changing, he sent me to a secluded house where I would stay until his child was born. I overheard him one night, he was drunk and talking with his friends telling them that the moment my child entered the world, he would sell it to the first bidder to do as they pleased with my baby. He said he wasn't the father. That I was a whore, but I knew that this child growing in me was his. I begged him to leave his child be. That he would never have to lay his eyes on him. My answer was a beating that I can never forget.

Once he left me at the house, I fled not caring where I went. My only thought was to keep my child safe from the clutches of his father. I was able to find refuge at a church where I pleaded for refuge. I stayed there until my child was born and with the help of the priest, I found work that allowed me to rent a room.

I thought I had finally found my peace. But then they rose taxes again and I slowly began to drown in debts. I had no choice…I—I sold myself to the royal house in order to erase all debts and received 20 gold pieces. That's how much my life is worth!" The blonde began to sob, tasting the salty tears running into her mouth.

Seeing the distraught woman before them, Grandmother and Granddaughter closed the gap, holding the sobbing mother. As they silently rocked the woman until it was just silent tears running down a tired face.

Gaining her composure, Emma spoke again.

"I've come her to ask you two to take care of Henry. I know it's a lot to ask…but you're the only ones I trust to take care of him. Love him. Teach him right from wrong. If you are to refuse, he will become a slave like me. Not being able to have the freedom he so rightfully deserves. I am expected at the palace once the sun is highest in the sky. So I must know, do you accept my request?"

Emma didn't look at them while speaking. She couldn't make eye contact, seeing the pain in their face reflecting her own. So she held herself together as best she could, waiting for the answer that would define her sons' life.

Stroking blonde curls out of the woman's' face, granny spoke.

"The boy will be safe with us. We will love him as our own. He will not know the ache of an empty stomach or the pain of cold. And he will never—NEVER feel alone."

Tears of joy and heartache rolled down the blondes cheeks from these words. She slowly brought her lips to the forehead of the perfect creation in her arms before handing him to elderly woman. Not being able say another word, she handed Ruby the sack of gold hoping it held them off for a while knowing it wouldn't before leaving the one thing she loved most, her son.

#

She reached the Dark Castle, who had a guard waiting for her arrival. He led her into the crown room where they awaited their turn to speak to the royals. Before she knew it, it was time.

The blonde walked with as much confidence she could muster up until she reached the two royals seated at their respective thrones. She saw the King first, careful not to make eye contact. She noticed his bear belly and wrinkled body, he was probably in his late 60's shown by the abundant white hairs gracing his bolding head. Next to him sat his Queen. Emma couldn't help but run her eyes along the sitting royal appreciating every dip and curve of her body. The Queens hair was done up in an elegant high pony tail, cascading down reaching her lower back. Her make-up was dark, accenting her almond eyes and plump red lips. It wasn't until the young woman made eye contact with the Dark Queen did she realize the thoughts running through her mind making her quickly turn her gaze in fear of punishment sure to be brought by her disrespect. But it never came.

Once she was a couple meters away from the Royals, she went on her knees as gracefully as she could, bowing on her hands and knees waiting to be addressed. She sat there for what felt like hours but probably a minute at most. Getting the nod from the King, the royal announcer began to speak.

"State your name and reason."

Still bowing she kept her eyes to the ground," My name is Emma Swan and I have come here to report to your Highnesses as I have sold my freedom to the Royal family of the Dark Kingdom. I am here to state my loyalty and pledge what is left of my life to my beloved King and Queen, awaiting your wishes of me."

Seeing her Husband's wandering eyes of the slave, the Queen felt a pang of possessiveness towards the blond and before the King barked out orders to be sent to his chambers she subtly placed her hand on his thigh squeezing suggestively. Distracted by the Queens touch, words forgotten, the Queen spoke

"Yes, Emma Swan. You will be my personal servant. Guards, escort her to the servants' quarters and have Jasmine explain her responsibilities. Tell her that I expect my new slave in my chambers this evening."

Nodding to his Queens orders, the guard does as told.

Watching the blondes retreating form, the Queen smirks excited to play with her new toy come dark.

A/N: Let me know what you think. and give any ideas for how things play out. thanks for reading, hoped you liked it. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

A/N: I created an original character. She is not princess Jasmine, but if it's easier to picture her as princess jasmine, go for it bro. In this chapter there is no SWANQUEEN smut but there still is smut. SWANQUEEN is soon to come, I promise.

How much is a life worth? - Chapter 2

After being escorted to the servants' quarters, Emma was left alone in an empty room. It was small with a window that overlooked the great land of the Dark Kingdom. Caught in her thoughts, she didn't hear the sound of soft footsteps approaching. It wasn't until a gentle knock against her door frame did she notice the presence of another.

Turning around, the blonde saw a beautiful woman with dark hair and dark skin leaning against the door post. She was a bit on the short side, with generous curves accented by a green tunic. Raking her eyes up the woman's legs, to her welcoming breasts, and just a little bit further she found herself staring into piercing green eyes similar to her own. But these eyes were different. They looked brighter, welcoming even. Unlike her own which showed nothing but emptiness—a woman who lost all hope, who lived a life of pain and sorrow.

Again, being brought out from her thoughts, the woman before her let out a giggle. Emma kicked herself knowing that she had been caught staring. Wanting ease the new-comers nerves, the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Jasmine." She said with a smile. "Her Highness has requested that I show you the ropes. Our Queen has very high expectations for her personal servants so I suggest you pay close attention." She contemplated if she should tell her everything. Deciding to remain honest with the Queens new interest, she continued," You have been summoned to tend to her Majesty this evening and let me warn you, she does not accept failure."

Nodding her understanding, Emma followed the shorter woman out the door. The castle was a maze and Emma couldn't help but be grateful for her new comrade. During the rest of the day, Jasmine explained her duties and how best to go about things as the queens personal servant. She learned that the petite woman is the Queens favorite slave, tending to her every need. It didn't take a genius to read between the lines. But from what she gathered, the brunette couldn't be happier about her role to the Dark Queen. As night approached, Jasmine led the way to the Queens Chambers.

"Her Highness must have taken a liking to you since she so quickly requested for you to be her personal servant. This can either be a good or bad thing, Emma. But whatever happens, know that anything Her Highness requests of you is better than being in the service of the King. She may have some rather…unusual requests but she does pay attention to how much you can handle. So don't—under any circumstances, reject or question any order given to you. Do you understand?"

Reaching their destination, Emma turned to her mentor nodding her understanding. Allowing the blonde to gather herself, Jasmine knocked softly waiting for permission to enter. After a few moments, a husky voice filled the air," Enter."

Opening the door, the two slaves walked into the Queens chambers finding her perched along the edge of the bed that dominated the room. With wide eyes, Emma saw that the her mistress was in nothing but a silk robe tied loosely across her abdomen, show casing smooth olive toned skin just begging to be touched.

Noticing the new slaves dilated pupils and flushed face, The Queen smirked to herself. Taking her eyes off the blonde, she turned to her favorite pet, patting her thigh twice. Almost immediately, the dark haired slave straddled her Queens' thighs waiting for further instruction. Regina then addressed Emma in a commanding tone.

"Kneel."

The blonde kneeled.

Pleased with her slaves' ability to take orders, she continued.

"Tonight you are going to watch. You will learn from Jasmine how to pleasure your Queen. If I see that you look away, you will be punished and if you so much as scratch your nose, I will send you to my husband who will not be as kind hearted as I am. Are we clear?"

"Yes mistress."

Emma then watched as her mentor slowly rocked against their Queen leaning in to capture plump red lips with her own. Needing to feel more, Regina released the knot of her robe revealing her now bare body and with the flick of her wrist, the tan slave was free from clothes as well. Gasping from the sudden feeling of soft skin against her own, Jasmine moaned eliciting moisture to gather between both Queen and observing slaves' thighs.

Releasing a hardened nipple from her mouth, Regina spoke. "I believe it is time to start our lesson, pet."

Jasmine responded with a breathy moan, somehow managing to respond. "Yes, my Queen."

Regina lay back moving so that she now rested her head on the pillows. Her slave eagerly followed, crawling on hands and knees until reaching her destination. Taking the Queens nipple into her mouth, Jasmine bit down gently drawing just the barest hint of pain before licking it away with a skilled tongue. The slave repeated this for a couple minutes before moving on to the other breast begging for attention.

Feeling the heat pool between her legs and dripping into the sheets, Regina pushed her slaves head to her nether regions where she was needed most. More than happy to oblige, Jasmine trailed open mouth kisses down a toned abdomen reaching soft curls just above the Queens sex.

Groaning with pleasure, Regina opened her legs wider encouraging the slave to continue her decent. With no further question, Jasmine licked the length of her Queen relishing in the unique taste she found herself addicted to. Continuing to lick at a leisurely pace, the slave awaited for her Queens command to go further.

This gave the Queen control. Giving the order of when and how she would achieve maximum orgasm. Pulling slightly on her slaves' hair, Jasmine moved her attention to the erect pearl ready to be played with. She wrapped her lips around her Queens' throbbing clit, alternating between flicking and sucking until sharp nails scratched at her skin. Knowing her Queen wanted to come, Jasmine circled two fingers at Reginas' entrance. Waiting until she heard the low growl erupt through royal lips, she plunged her digits into the tight channel, pumping at an increasing pace.

Gasping at this welcomed intrusion, Regina wrapped her legs around the smaller womans' waist, allowing her to go deeper. Feeling the muscles of her inner wall clench around slender fingers, she came, coating a tan hand with her juices.

Letting her Queen ride out her orgasm, Jasmine kept her fingers buried within her. It wasn't until Regina took hold of her wrist did she pull out. Getting a nod, she licked away the evidence of the Queens orgasm, savoring every last drop of it. Once done, she walked back to where the flustered blonde kneeled. Not in the slightest ashamed of still being naked, she kneeled beside Emma waiting for the Queen next wishes.

Pushing herself off the bed, Regina stood before them in nothing but her naked glory. Leaning down until she was just a breath away from her new slaves face, she whispered," I hope you paid attention to your lesson. Because come tomorrow night, you shall be tested."

Not being able to form words, Emma gulped, mouth suddenly dry and heart pounding within her chest. She nodded vigorously, more excited than frightened for what awaits tomorrow.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it but i'm gonna go take a cold shower now. Please leave a review and let me know how you liked/ didn't like it. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

A/N: idk why but I wrote everyone naked. But what eves.

How much is a life worth – chapter 3

Shortly after her 'lesson,' Emma and Jasmine were dismissed. The walk back to the servants' quarters was awkward and quiet. Once leaving the presence of the sultry Queen, the blonde slave found herself in a swirl of emotions. She was both turned on and confused, never having thought of another woman like that before. And knowing that come tomorrow night, she was expected to please her Queen put her nerves on an all-time high.

_I've never had to please a woman. I've only ever been with men—men are easy. How am I going to do this? Jasmine made it look so easy, so…enjoyable. What if I can't give her an orgasm? Will she send me to the King? Will she beat me? Or worse? I don't know what might happen to me if I fail…_

It wasn't long until they found themselves in their shared quarters where Emma began to pace, still caught in her thoughts. Noticing her companions' anxiety roll off her in waves, the dark slave put a comforting hand on a pale shoulder, halting her movement. "It gets easier after the first time." She started," And the Queen will know that your level of experience will affect your performance. Just…do what feels natural." She lowered her voice to a sultry whisper," every woman knows how to please herself. Just do to her what you would like done to you."

Nodding her head, Emma said a quiet good night and walked to her room. There, she found a green tunic similar to what she saw Jasmine wore when they met. Not one to wear clothes to bed, she stripped revealing smooth skin to the cool night air. Stretching her tired muscles, she pulled back the sheets allowing herself to find comfort from the soft fabric. It was nowhere near the quality that the higher classes could afford but it was definitely the best the slave ever found herself wrapped in. Having had such a long day, she fell into a deep sleep full of dreams about the son she left behind.

#

Emma woke to Jasmine barging into her room. The brunette ripped the sheets from the pale body throwing it to the ground. Having been a light sleeper thanks to Neal, she bolted out of the bed, nude form clearly forgotten.

Not expecting the blonde to be completely naked, Jasmines' eyes widened, immediately taking her eyes off her. If the Queen were to find out that she saw her slave without her permission, she would surely be punished. Having Emma see her bare was completely different. If her Queen didn't wish for the blonde to see her body, she wouldn't have ordered her to watch. But this—not even the Queen had seen the new slaves' naked body yet.

Waiting for Emma to put on her new tunic, she began to speak," The Queen has requested your presence in her chambers." Getting the affirmative that the blonde was now dressed, she turned around.

"She isn't in the best mood, Emma. Rumor has it that after we left her chambers last night, the King requested her company." Making sure she had the blondes' full attention, she continued. "It's common knowledge in the Castle that the King is less than gentle when it comes to the bedroom…you are required to dress her wounds."

Jasmine moved forward grabbing hold of pale shoulders. "Do not look her in the eye. Do not ask questions. Speak only when spoken to and be as gentle as possible. Even the slightest touch could cause great pain to her highness resulting to you being severely punished."

Taking in this information, Emma felt a strong protectiveness for her Queen. Having been on the receiving end of pain, she wanted nothing more than to comfort the woman. However, heeding the older slaves' advice, she decided to do exactly as directed.

#

Emma knocked against the giant oak door, waiting for permission to enter.

Hearing a soft, yet commanding tone instructing her to enter, she quietly opened the door, walking into the lush bedroom. The sight before her made her stomach churn.

On the bed that dominated the room, lay a naked Queen curled in the fetal position. Emma couldn't see her face but from the bruises decorating her back and thighs, she couldn't imagine what her front looked like. Slowly walking up to the Queen, she kneeled in front of her keeping her gaze towards the ground until spoken to.

Regina watched her new slave for a few moments, wondering her thoughts. _Does she think I deserve such treatments? God I must look pathetic. Why do I even care about the thoughts of a slave? _

Wanting to know the thoughts of her slave, she began to speak. "I bet you never thought that the 'Dark Queen' would ever let another treat her as such—let alone an old man." She laughed at that.

Not getting a response, she snapped," Speak! And do not lie to me, _slave_."

Emma gulped, not wanting to anger her Queen further. "I believe that no woman is safe from pain, my Queen…regardless of title."

Stunned by such honesty, Regina studied her slave. She noticed how pale and thin she looked, as if the other woman hadn't eaten a suitable meal in ages. Her hair looked damp and she saw bags beneath empty green eyes. She found herself wanting to know the other womans' story. _What has she lived through to have such pain in her eyes?_ Without thinking, she whispered hoarsely," It looks like you've seen your fair share of pain, slave. Am I right?"

_Where did that come from? Why do I care? _

Not wanting another outburst from the Queen, Emma answered. "Yes, my Queen. But I wish you not to worry about my burdens for they are nothing but my own. For I am the only one to see myself through them."

The Queen nodded, not in the mood to correct her slave that it was none of her concern as to who and what she chose to burden herself with.

"Do you know how to dress wounds?"

"Yes, your highness. However there is little I can do to the bruising, I can dress the wounds to your abdomen."

Giving her permission, Regina slowly sat up letting Emma guide her to her bathing area. There, Emma cleaned and dressed her wounds along her abdomen before moving on to applying oils to her bruises. At first touch, she flinched but then calmed once the oils began to take away her pain. Once finished, the slave led the injured Queen back to bed.

After the Queen lay gently in her bed, Emma kneeled before her waiting further instruction. Seeing Regina raise her hand in a dismissive way she took her leave headed toward the door. But before reaching her exit, she heard a quiet sob escape Royal lips.

Upon impulse, the blonde walked back to the resting Queen. She slipped between the satin sheets covering the now sobbing woman. As if it were second nature, she gently wrapped her arms around her Queens' petite frame, careful not to aggravate the healing wounds.

Regina didn't know how to respond to this. _I should be yelling at her for touching me—let alone in my bed—without my permission._ But she couldn't bring herself to push the slave away and instead wrapped the arms around her tighter, leaning into the blondes touch. Not long after, she felt herself drift to sleep knowing that she was safe in the arms of her slave.

A/N: Thanks for reading and review if you liked/disliked. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

A/N: Warning: mention of rape. Idk how this story just keeps on getting darker and darker. Wtf brain? Anyways I wrote this chapter instead of studying for my three tests next week and my two papers due pretty soon. Woohoo procrastination! Yeah!

How much is a life worth? – Chapter 4

Brown eyes fluttered open, taking in the growing sunlight that now invaded her chambers. It took a moment to register but by looking beneath the covers, her suspicions of who was holding her were verified thanks to the milky white arm thrown across her now healed abdomen caressing her soft skin. Without thinking, she took hold of the hand—which by reflex, fought to hold tighter—fighting to stay put in its new spot. Chuckling softly to herself, the Queen pried her slaves' hands off her toned stomach, moving them to her lips and kissing them softly. Such moves caused the blonde to stir, mumbling something incoherent into the brunettes' ear. Smiling at her slaves' unawareness, Regina turned in her slaves' arms, studying the woman who didn't hesitate to comfort her—hold her. Such simple acts were never offered to the Queen. Her mother showed no such love and her father was too much of a coward to go against his wife's orders, believing that any sign of love was a sign of weakness. Even to their own daughter.

Of course there was Daniel—for a short while— but in the end his "unconditioned love" was bought off from her mother, and he now lived a life of wealth and luxury. Lastly there was the King who only viewed her as a live-in whore and his obnoxious brat, Snow White. All of these people who were expected—even biologically programmed—to love her, failed to do even the simple act of just _holding_ her. She had never experienced such selflessness. That is until this Emma Swan came into her life.

_I've only known this woman for two days. How does she have this hold on me? I must be going crazy. I could just rip her heart out right now and be done with it. I can take away her chance of hurting me before it happens. I can protect myself from the pain that I'm sure she will inflict…just like everyone else does. I am a Queen! And she is just a lowly slave. SHE is the one who answers to ME. I am the one who is in charge here. NOT HER. _

Before she was able to shove the blonde out of her bed, like she intended to, deep green eyes snapped open. The blonde looked around the bedroom, noticing it's not hers. Looking down her body, she sees that she's naked and begins to panic, believing she's back in the clutches of her sons' father. Her vision blurs and her mind blocks out the confused brunette trying to get her to snap out of the oncoming flashback.

**_(Flashback)_**

**_Emma woke to her bedroom door being thrown open. Pulling up the sheets to cover her naked chest, she feels tears beginning to stream down her face. It isn't until she tastes the salty liquid on her tongue, does she realize that she's crying. She thought she was out of tears. She thought she had become numb to this. Apparently not. _**

**_Neal walked in casually, as if this were the most natural thing. As if he had done nothing wrong all these months. As if he hadn't robbed her of her dignity, her innocence. The only things she had left and held dear to her heart. GONE. He stood before the young woman with a sick smile spread across his face. _**

**_"Unbuckle my belt."_**

**_Keeping the sheets wrapped around her body, she sat up on the bed, doing as told._**

**_"You know what to do, Emma."_**

**_Sobbing quietly, she nodded her head, untying his trousers before letting them pull at his feet. She then grabbed hold of his member, stroking his length. Once hard, she lowered her head, bringing his length into her mouth. He grabbed hold of her long tresses hissing," Yeeeeeeesssssssssss." She sucked and slurped, knowing exactly how he liked it. Why wouldn't she? It was beaten into her. Tightening his grip in her hair, he pushes himself further into her. She feels him hit the back of her throat, making her want to vomit. But she held it back, knowing there would be dire consequences if she gave into her natural urge to release the contents of her stomach. It didn't take long for him to finish, forcing her to swallow before taking himself out of her. _**

**_He ripped the sheet away from her body, raking his eyes along her naked form. She saw that he grew hard again and knew it wasn't over. It never was. He proceeded to rape her for hours, never caring about her cries of pain or hearing her begging for him to stop. He never did. _**

**_(End of Flashback)_**

A gentle voice pulled her back to reality. Emma found herself being held by tan arms. "Where did you go?" was softly whispered to her. The blonde looked up at her Queen, still confused about how and why she was there. It took her a while to remember what occurred last night. How she was summoned to her Queens' chambers. How she tended to her injuries, how she heard the other womans' sobs, how she climbed into the Royal bed, how she held the broken Queen. Her eyes widened upon realizing her actions, snapping her head to the Royal.

Ignoring her Queens question, she begins to apologize. "I am sorry for my actions last night, my Queen. My only intention was to comfort you. No one deserves to face such hardships by themselves."

Deciding to bring this up when the slave felt more comfortable around her, the Queen shook her head, giving the blonde a small smile," No, my sweet one. You should not apologize. But it is I who should thank you." Seeing the confusion on the blondes face, her smile broadened. "No one has ever shown me such kindness. That was the most selfless thing any living being has ever done for me. So thank you. Thank you for reminding me that there still is good out there."

Not knowing how to respond, the slave nodded her head looking down at her Queens' bare body. Gasping," You're wounds…they've healed! But—But it has only been one night. How is this possible?"

Laughing at the younger womans' outburst, Regina explained," Magic, my dear. It allows me to heal faster than others."

Nodding her understanding, she then looked down at her own naked frame," and why am I naked? I don't remember taking my clothes off…"

The brunette blushed at this before answering,"…I wanted to feel you against me…"

Green eyes snapped to brown. They held each other's gaze, neither noticing that the space between them growing smaller and smaller until they were just a breath away from each other. Not wanting to over step her boundaries, Emma waited for the Queen to make the first move. Hoping, _praying_ to whatever god listening that the brunette would close the distance. It appears that the gods were finally on her side because she soon found her Queens plump lips on her own. This kiss was soft, gentle…Almost scared. Before either could deepen the kiss, a knock on the door drew them back to reality.

Snapping her fingers, both herself and Emma were now dressed and groomed, not at all looking like they had just woken up. The Queen was in a red velvet dress, with a plunging neck line giving off a generous view of her cleavage and Emma was in her now usual green turban, the common attire of a slave. Once deemed fit for company, she called the messenger in.

Opening the door, a knight appeared, bowing down to the Queen not once looking at the direction of the blonde slave.

"Your majesty, your presence is required in the throne room. There is a man by the name of Neal Gold that says he has been robbed of his property by the Royal family. We would have had him attained and brought to the dungeons had it not been that his father is nobleman Roger Gold."

Hearing the name of the man who ruined her life, Emma froze on the spot, eyes bulging out before she could control her features. It was too late, however, because Regina had seen everything. Dismissing the knight, she turned to the blonde who looked so young and scared. She placed her hand along a fair check, caressing it gently. Emma subconsciously leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as if trying to memorize the feeling of her Queens hand on her skin.

Regina spoke with such authority, such protectiveness that it surprised both slave and Queen. "Stay here until I return. And when I do, we are going to have a talk, sweet one."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are appreciated. (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

A/N: Kay its weird how in the beginning it's all dark and whatever and in the end it gets sickly sweet. Like I wanted to vomit by how fluffy it was but I guess I'm just a sucker for sweet stuff. *Gag* Idk man. But enjoy. (: Oh and I promise I'm not a man hater! It's just…I really hate Neal. Sorry if anyone reading this likes him, but again not a man hater. Kay sorry. Enjoy. Bye.

How much is a life worth? – Chapter 5

The Queen sat upon her throne, looking into the face of the man who managed to turn her slave ghostly white just by hearing his name. The King was not there with her because he decided to take a spontaneous hunting trip in the North of the Kingdom, which in reality meant that he was in brothel god knows where. So here she sat, narrowing her eyes at this poor excuse of a man. Just by the sight of him, she could tell something was off about him. The man before her wore a well-tailored suit with his black hair slicked back and was covered in even more gold jewelry than the Queen.

Thinking the Queens gaze upon him was drawn by want, he smiled his sick smile that showed off his gold tooth right next to his bottom left canine. He had a sort of aura that made the rulers hair stand up and her skin crawl. It took everything in the Queens power to not gag at the look this man gave her.

Being Queen did have its perks where just with the snap of her fingers, he'd be dragged to the dungeons by her loyal guards where he would be beaten and tortured until death. She'd be lying if she said that the thought hadn't crossed her mind once or twice, but in order to deal with a Nobleman's son, she'd need to deal with this diplomatically. Which meant she had to put on her beloved mask of the Dark Queen. She had no problem with this.

Smirking to herself, she began to speak.

"Welcome, Sir Gold. Not that your presence is unwanted, but to what may I owe this…pleasure?" On the outside she looked calm, almost happy to see him. But in the inside, she already killed him five different ways. _Just the flick of my wrist_, she thought.

Neal grinned, believing to be in favor of the Queen.

"Your Majesty, I believe that you are in possession of what belongs to me. She goes by the name of Emma Swan."

Almost scoffing at this incompetent fools AUDACIITY to put his claim on HER slave, the Queen controlled her features. "Yes. I have just bought a new slave that goes by the name of 'Emma Swan.'"

Neal visibly relaxed, shoulders dropping and a sigh escaping rough lips. "So you will return her to me. She is dearly missed by myself and our family…business. I'm sure she got into a mix up that ended with her being sold as a slave."

This time she did scoff this idiot's poor excuse of lies, "Your FAMILY? I did not know that your father would condone such feelings for someone such as a common slave." She called his bluff, "Tell me, why is it that you seek claim to what is MINE? The truth, _Sir Gold_." She spat out his name as if just saying it left a sour taste in her mouth.

Tightening his fists until his nails drew blood from meaty palms, he managed to form what he thought was a meek smile but what was really just tightening of the lips that made him look as if he were constipated. Again the Queen laughed. "Oh do go on, dear. I really want to hear what you have to say."

"She knows where my son is." Was whispered through thin lips.

She was sure that if she were not listening for an answer, she would not have heard but by hearing his response, brown eyes widened. "Why would she know where your son is?" She was hoping that the answer wouldn't be what she believed it to be. Praying that her sweet slave hadn't been touched by this disgusting man. She waited for his response. A few moments passed before she grew impatient, "YOU WILL ANSWER YOUR QUEEN!" she growled dangerously.

The man physically flinched by the outburst of the powerful sorceress. Gaining composure, "She…is the mother."

The moment his words were said, the Dark Queen had him thrown against the wall by invisible force, diplomatically dealing with this man forgotten. Arm extended, she stood up beginning to walk towards the now terrified man. She smiled wickedly at this, bringing her fingers together in a choking motion. Feeling his airways tightening through her magic, Regina began to lose herself in the darkness. Eyes clouding over, her smile grew wider almost sinister.

Continuing her leisurely walk towards the bounded man, she soon found herself just a breath away from him. She bore into his eyes now bulging out because of fear, the Queen began to speak in a furious whisper making it even more terrifying for Neal.

"You have no claim to my slave. She is now property of the Dark Queen. You must be _stupid_ if you are to think that I believe your word when you call her 'family'. Or do you think that it _I_ am the one who is stupid?

I've known men like you my whole life. Men who believe that just because they have that _thing," _She snapped her fingers, breaking his manhood which violated countless women unable to protect themselves, in half. He moaned in pain, tears spilling down reddened cheeks, "dangling between their thighs that they have the right to whatever and whomever they desire. Well you are **wrong**, _peasant_. Emma Swan is MINE. Your child, which I believe was _not _consummated willingly on her part is MINE." She had no idea where the child was but Neal didn't need to know that.

She let go of her magical hold around his throat but kept him firmly against the wall by her magic. Still crying in pain from his now broken and useless penis, he began to choke in as much air possible.

Knowing he was helpless in the clutches of the Dark Queen, he began to cry, sobbing for her to let him go. That his father could spin gold and would pay her any price she so desired. That his father would do anything for him to be returned safely. But the Queen just shook her head, a slow smirk gracing her face. Leaning in, bringing her lips to his ear, she growled," oh, but the fun has just begun."

#

Shortly after her…encounter with Neal, Regina had her guards take him to the dungeons to be further dealt with later. Once he was out of sight, she let her mask of the Dark Queen drop. Allowing her to think freely about her slave and just what she must have been through. She'd have to figure out a way to deal with Nobleman Gold but that could wait for now. Turning on her heel, the worried Queen nearly sprinted to her chambers where she knew her slave was waiting.

Throwing the doors open, she saw the mess of blonde hair sprawled across her bed spread. She was curled into a ball pressing one of the Queens' pillows to her face. Smiling sadly at the sight before her, she allowed her feet to make small noises so that the younger woman knew of her presence. She saw her slaves back and shoulders tense upon sensing another person but soon relax once knowing it was her Queen.

Regina slid into the bed, replacing her pillow with herself. The blonde was hesitant at first but the need to feel the other woman was too great so she clutched onto the older woman. Clinging to her for dear life.

The Queen held her slave, letting her cry herself to sleep while cooing sweet nothings in her ear. An hour later, Emma awoke to tanned arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. She smiled at the sweet gesture, burying her face into the crook of her Queens' neck quickly discovering her new favorite place.

Regina genuinely smiled at her slaves' behavior, never being the one who people sought comfort from. She brought the blonde closer to her, letting herself enjoy the feeling of the younger woman in her arms. Looking over at the pillow that Emma had her face buried in when she first entered the room, she laughed making green eyes look at her with question.

Answering the unasked question, "It seems that my pillow got more action than I did while I was away."

Blushing at being caught with her face buried in her Queens' pillow, Emma looked down whispering a simple, "It smelled like you…"

Feeling her heart swell at such a loving response, Regina cupped her slaves' cheeks with her hands bringing their lips together in a slow sweet kiss. It was Emma who pulled back first, needing to look into her Queens soulful brown eyes.

"Thank you…for taking care of Neal. I promise to answer any questions you may have."

Feeling another smile cross her lips, Regina lays down pulling the blonde with her before tucking her into the crook of her neck. The Queen noticed her slave sinking into her hold already falling asleep.

Kissing the top of her head, Regina replied softly, "Sleep, sweet one. You are safe with me and I will tell you everything come tomorrow morning."

Nodding her agreement, Emma fell into a sleep so deep that for once, after so many years, she didn't have any night mares about the man who haunted her dreams.

Seeing that her slave had fallen asleep, Regina tightened her hold falling asleep shortly after. And for the second night in a row, the two slept peacefully in each other's arms.

A/N: Again, ew! Fluffy stuff. But as I said, I must be a sucker for sweet stuff. Hope you liked it and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
